The present invention relates to power tools, and more particularly to a fan intake shield for power tools.
Power tools, such as saws, trimmers, and leaf blowers, typically include fans or blowers. Such fans intake air through an intake aperture or vent and discharge air through an outlet aperture or vent. Often, an intake shield is utilized to inhibit debris, such as leaves, grass, etc. from being drawn into the fan through the intake aperture.